


Figuring it Out

by castleminds123



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleminds123/pseuds/castleminds123
Summary: Ginny confronts Amelia about...everything. Now everything (i.e. how she really feels) is on the table(aka: A scene that I really want to happen on the show, but sadly, probably never will)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fic (o.O) Other than research papers and assignments, this is the first time I've written on my own. 
> 
> I love this show and I love these characters. I just felt that this scene was needed.
> 
> MASSIVE thank you to @lawofavgs for beta-ing this and for putting up with my stupidly annoying questions (I owe you big time)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Ginny sat and picked at her couch in the make-shift living room of her temporary place at the hotel the Padres put her up in when she was first called up. Well, ‘temporary’ was a loose term to use, given that she had lived here now for almost a year. It’s not that she doesn’t want her own place, it’s just that she doesn’t have the time to find a place that meets her wants and needs.

Besides, she doesn’t spend too much time here anyways. Between practices, games, pre-game warm-ups, training, workouts, not to mention all the team press, she spends more time at Petco than she does at the hotel. Plus, with all the press, meetings, photo-shoots, interviews, and talk-show spots that Amelia has her doing, that takes up what little time she isn’t playing baseball. All of this gave very little time for herself, let alone her personal life.

Oh right, her personal life, which was what Amelia had been ranting about for the past 30 minutes. Amelia was pissed because the tabloids had run a photo of Ginny with a football player leaving a pub. Ginny had been making an active effort to ignore her agent as she paced back and forth in front of Ginny’s couch while she rambled on. Ginny was sure what Amelia was saying was somewhat important but come on! A 30-minute rant? She didn’t even think there was that much to say about her personal life.

"You know what, we're done here," Ginny stated, suddenly standing up from her couch.

" _Excuse me_?" Amelia asked with an incredulous tone and crossed her arms, taking a defensive stance. For some reason, that tone really irritated Ginny.

"We're. Done. Here." Ginny repeated slowly, emphasizing each word. "What part of that sentence was difficult to understand? I am speaking English, right? It's a three-word sentence. We're. Done. Here."

"What has gotten into you? You've never talked to me like this before. What happened?"

"Exactly! I’ve never talked to you like this before and that’s the problem! And what happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! You! You happened!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What do-"

"I'm _not_ finished!" Ginny said, firmly cutting Amelia off. "Ever since you showed up, claimed to be a damn good agent and you could 'take me to the top', all you've done is control my life...or at least, try too. And I'm sick of it."

"What are you talking about? Controlling you? When have I ever done that?" Ginny had to give Amelia some credit, she actually sounded a bit surprised. Maybe she picked up some acting skills from her former clients.

"What the hell do you call what you're doing right now? You're trying to call the shots. You're telling me what I can and can't do. That's called controlling. And it's what you've done since day one."

"That's my _job_ , Ginny!"

"No it's not! You're my agent. _That's it_. You're not my coach or my trainer. You're not my manager or PR consultant. You're not my mother or father. You're an agent, that's it. You’re meant to handle contracts and negotiations with my team and for any endorsements. That’s your description, nothing else." Amelia's eyebrows almost reached her hairline, but Ginny was on a roll. She didn’t think she had so much anger inside her but apparently it had been building up for a while. "Nowhere in your job description allows you a say in my personal life nor does it allow you to pass judgement. What I do or don’t do during my private time is not your concern. Who I see or don’t see during my private time is not your concern. Unless my actions put my contracts and endorsements in jeopardy, they are none of your damn business. Are we clear?”

By the time Ginny was done, she was out of breath and panting. It was as if she had just run a marathon. How long had it been since she’d said that many words at one time? Had she _ever_ said that many words at one time? She shook her head, trying to shake away those distracting thoughts and waited for Amelia’s response.

Amelia, for her part, was stunned. She never thought she’d hear Ginny say those things to her. “Ginny, I honestly don't know what to say. I thought I was helping you. Geez, I thought we were friends?”

“Friends?!” Ginny exclaimed. “Since when? Since you started sleeping with my teammate and lied to me about it for weeks?” Amelia gasped. “Or when you paid off my brother’s debts in exchange for him leaving town for my second start?” Amelia blanched. “Oh you didn’t think I knew? Yeah, Will came clean with me.”

Ginny couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t shocked. Look, Will had his fair share of problems. When Pops died, she and Will handled the grief similarly yet differently at the same time. Ginny suppressed it and dove into baseball, letting the game define her. Meanwhile, Will dealt with his grief by drinking, working under the table, and making shady deals, which landed him in hot water. But he came clean. He was doing much better now. Him and Ginny are actually forging a genuine relationship now. Ginny shook those thoughts out of her head. She can think about how to fix her dysfunctional family later. Right now, she needed to finish saying her piece to Amelia.

“What part of that is being a good friend to me Amelia? I know I haven’t had many in my life.” Amelia flinched and a flash of regret passed her eyes. “But I do know friends don’t betray one another like that.”

Amelia sighed, “Fine, that’s fair. I haven’t been a good friend. I thought I was, but hearing all that from you, you’re right. The Mike situation was a mistake. It happened. It ended. Never again. So let’s move past the term ‘friends’ and go with sports agent-and- athlete?”

Ginny knew that it was Amelia’s way of extending an olive branch but something still wasn’t sitting right with her. “That type of relationship won’t work either because you’re not one,” she sighed, “You’re not really a sports agent. You’re an agent, sure! You negotiate contracts and you deal with endorsements but you know absolutely nothing about baseball or sports.”

“That doesn’t really matter though.” Amelia waved her off. “I mean look at all that I’ve done for you. The sports drinks, the talk shows, the damn Nike deal, I mean-“

“I’m sorry, what _you’ve_ done?!” Ginny scrubbed her hands down her face. “You’ve got to be kidding me?! Is that all you see when you look at me? Endorsements and deals?”

“No, that’s not what I meant at all. I just-”

Ginny ignored Amelia’s words. “I’m just a source of deals for you. A big ticket item that you can get a massive commission off of. The only thing you worry about is my image and my PR. All I am is my brand. I’m _Ginny Baker™_ and nothing more. Damn, why am I not surprised? After all, all you do is remind me how you gave up all your massive movie star clients to sign me. Well, maybe you should just go back to them.”

Ginny couldn’t be in her room anymore. She just wanted to leave and go…anywhere. She grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the door.

“Wait! You’re right!” Amelia exclaimed. “You’re right. I don’t know sports. I don’t know baseball. But I know how to make deals and I know how to negotiate and I’m damn good at it. But it’s not always enough. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Ginny paused in her tracks. She was about 10 feet from her door.

Amelia continued on, “I knew that I was a good agent. I figured that being a sports agent…well the skills would just transfer. An endorsement is an endorsement, but movie directors aren’t the same as coaches and general managers. I’ll figure it out. I’ll learn. I promise. And the whole ‘reminding you of my previous clients’ thing is,” Amelia sighed, “I guess it’s my way of reminding people that I’m good at my job. I didn’t…I didn’t realize how it came across. I’m sorry.” Ginny slowly turned around and faced Amelia.

“Uhm, as for what happened with Will…” Now it was Ginny’s turn to raise her eyebrows, waiting for the blonde to finish her sentence. “With Will, I thought that seeing him when he wasn’t in the best situation would have distracted you and your head wouldn’t have been in the game.”

“Pfft, then you don’t know me at all, do you?” Ginny scoffed. “You know I pitched a perfect game when I was in high school, two hours after finding out my parents’ ‘perfect’ marriage was a lie and my mom was having an affair? I’m more than capable of separating my family drama and my pitching abilities. Seeing Will would have meant the world to me but you took that away from me. You made that choice without even looping me in. You took the control away from me.”

Amelia looked down to her nude Gucci shoes. “I’m sorry. You’re right,” she said quietly.

“I know I’m right.” Ginny replied tersely, not ready to accept the apology. Amelia silently nodded.

It was a long 20 seconds of tense silence.

“Those pics from the other night? A couple of my teammates from the minors were in town and I met them at the pub for a drink. A few of the Chargers happened to be there and some of us left at the same time. That’s all the happened. And what if something did happen? What if I had a few drinks with another athlete? Was it a perfect situation? No, but it wasn’t the apocalypse. You can’t keep trying to call the shots, Amelia. It’s my life. They have to be my decisions.”

“Absolutely. From here on out, I’ll butt out.” Amelia raised her arms in a surrendering way. Ginny smirked and raised her eyebrows again. “Ok ok, I’ll try,” Amelia recanted with a chuckle. Ginny waited a second before chuckling too.

After a few more silent seconds, Amelia added, “You know, Eliot mentioned maybe expanding our team. He already handles social media. I’ll deal with your contracts and deals. Maybe someone else could handle the PR and interviews? Former colleagues of mine just opened a PR consulting firm a few months ago. They’re solid people. Just an idea. You’d of course be the final decider. Just something to think about?”

“I’ll consider it. It would take some things off your plate. Maybe you’d tone it down a bit then?” Ginny said with a smirk.

Amelia chuckled. “Yeah. I’ll work on it. Just like I’ll work on learning baseball. You’re not a brand to me, Ginny. I know I haven’t been a good one, but you’re a friend. You’re not the only one who has trouble in the friend-department. I’ll work on it. I promise. I’ll figure it out,” Amelia said with as much sincerity as possible. She just hoped it came across that way.

Ginny smiled. “Yeah, we’ll figure it out.”

Both ladies let out breaths they’d been subconsciously holding. It will work out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Please leave your comments and feedback below (I'll try to reply to everyone). 
> 
> Thank you again! <3


End file.
